


𝙒𝙚𝙡𝙘𝙤𝙢𝙚 𝙗𝙖𝙘𝙠, 𝙥𝙖𝙡.

by Kyanaa



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Dark, Disturbing Themes, F/M, Isolation, Swearing, Trust Issues, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyanaa/pseuds/Kyanaa
Summary: ꕤ ꕤ ꕤ ꕤ ꕤ ꕤ ꕤ ꕤ ꕤ ꕤ ꕤ ꕤ ꕤAfter being betrayed by who he once thought of as his beloved friend, Mono's sanity slowly starts to deteriorate after a decade of captivity in the confinement of The Signal Tower. Yet it does not falter his determination in the slightest. His determination to find her. He stalks the screens in search of her. From this city to the seas. It turns out, her decision to head back to that dreaded city once more would be a big mistake on her part. He was the broadcaster. He was the one running this show. This city is his morbid twisted empire. And he wants her to be a part of it.ꕤ ꕤ ꕤ ꕤ ꕤ ꕤ ꕤ ꕤ ꕤ ꕤ ꕤ ꕤ ꕤ
Relationships: Mono & Six (Little Nightmares)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 83





	1. Back to Pale City

**Author's Note:**

> ✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿  
> Hello! This is my first fanfic. I hope you enjoy! ʕ ㅇ ᴥ ㅇʔ
> 
> ✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿  
> About this universe: Both Mono and Six are young adults. Six is 19 and Mono is 20. In this universe Mono has yet to become the Thin Man. That’s why I didn’t include him in the tags. But he still has a fedora... cause I think it’s cool.  
> ✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Six had been trudging along the sandy path for what felt like days. Tightly clutching her arms around her abdomen. She felt so weak...she was starving. The chilly air bit at her delicate skin, covering her arms in goosebumps.

It was freezing, and her attire served her no justice. She wore a black flared skirt with a ribbon belt neatly tied into a bow that wrapped around her waist along with a yellow button-up blouse. She would usually obtain her garments from looting them from stores, these were no exception. Though she had no choice due to her old clothes long growing out. Even her favorite raincoat had gotten too small for her, yet she just couldn’t part with it so instead chose to safely tuck it in her blouse pocket.

She had gotten so big... It had been around ten years since she departed from the Maw in search of new land. One of the biggest mistakes of her life. She thought back to why she came to the Maw in the first place. To seek after the lady who had what she desired. _**The power to satisfy her hunger.**_ Once she devoured the governess of the Maw, she obtained the ability she had craved.

The power to drain the life out of those grotesque creatures. The power that filled her body with the energy she longed for. Little did she know, that this would come with a hefty price to pay. Shortly after the ship she boarded arrived to her new unknown destination, she had started to recklessly feed off of anything she would catch sight of. Leaving piles of bodies limp on the ground.

She would soon start to depopulate acres of land in mere hours. This has gone on for a while now. She would settle in a region, feed on the residents and move to the next. Her appetite only growing as the years ticked by.

And now, every area she ventured into was deserted with no life in sight. She had not eaten in weeks. She felt lost, and yet, something felt oddly familiar. The smell. The suffocating atmosphere. The gloominess that filled the air.

She was so lost in thought that she barely registered what was ahead of her. She looked up. It was hard to make out at first due to the heavy fog decorating the sky. She squinted as the familiar form of those twisted buildings that still haunted her dreams started to take shape. Her heart sunk to the pit of her stomach. _**No.**_ Not this place. She couldn’t.

She turned around ready to head back in the direction she came from when an agonizing pain ripped through her body. Her stomach growled in protest to her retreat. She winced. The pain was agonizing. She knew she had to do this. She faced that dreaded city once more as the buildings appeared to stare back. They menacingly seemed to loom over her with spiteful intent. She wiped the cold sweat off her forehead, taking small shaky breaths. She finally started to gather some courage and made her way to the entrance.

******************************************************************  
It had been just the way she remembered. The buildings were still twisted and bent at unnatural angles; most of them being unoccupied and abandoned. Various articles of clothing were scattered upon the concrete grounds of the streets. TVs dispersed practically every area. Those disgusting creatures were still deadly gazing at those blasted screens. The folds of flesh completely covering their faces.   
  
She made an effort not to disturb them. Although she was starving; she felt no life inside of those soulless monsters. Hence she was not able to feed off of their life aura. And provoking them at the moment for no reason would be idiotic. She knew she couldn’t fight off a horde of them in her current state. She was weak. She had to find another source of food.

*********************************  
She continued to wander the ghostly streets of Pale City. She was continuously zoning in and out of her thoughts. She started thinking back to her childhood, if you could even call it that. Her memories from the past were a bit hazy. But she could remember a few in particular. Like when- _ **"No"**_ she shook these thoughts away. **_"He’s dead. It doesn’t even matter anymore. He got what he deserved anyway."_**

She continued to move forward; Having no end destination in mind. 

_**"Food...food..."** _

The voice in her head was demanding. Another growl rattled her body.  
She let out a shriek of pain. She fell to her knees, tightly clutching her stomach.  
  
She had to find some source of nutrients to silence that voice. And once again she forced her legs to stand. It was going to be okay. Once she found what she needed...she would get some sort of energy back. Hopefully enough to leave this damned place and search for a new region. She just had to look harder.

As she was reasoning with her decision to step into this rotten place; she eventually sauntered into an empty part of the city. Well, not necessarily _**completely**_ empty. Safe for the TVs. Lots and lots of TVs. Some stacked on top of each other. Others scattered along the old building walls. Something felt...off. Not the TVs in particular, but the fact that they were _**all**_ completely untouched. So many TVs. And not a single one of those beasts peering at them? 

She didn’t know why, but cold sweat started to trickle down her temple. The atmosphere in the air became suffocating. She eventually started to hyperventilate. She felt eyes on her...like someone was watching her with a strong intensity. She felt... **unsafe.** She turned away and dashed, sprinting into a deserted apartment complex.  
  
Her heart was beating a mile a minute. Her eyes were rapidly darting from place to place. Why did she feel this way? There was no one in sight so why was she so certain something was watching her? Is this what they call your **sixth sense?** The aura near that pile of TVs radiated a sort of malice that Six couldn’t describe. She swallowed a lump that built up in her throat. Her heart pounded in her ears like a bass drum.  
  


Was she really thinking of hiding? She was probably just paranoid. Yeah, that had to be it. It was just a strong case of "hunger anxiety". She got those often when she wouldn’t eat for a prolonged period of time. She finally convinced herself and instantly calmed.

She had to move forward. **She had to find food.**

She turned to the building exit. She hated being this way. _**She hated this curse.**_ Her powers required life energy, without it she was nothing. Deeming her completely useless. The life aura was her fuel. And her body was just an engine. The engine cannot run without the very source that powers it. At least that’s how she liked to think of it. She thought this metaphor was rather accurate to describe her condition...

She was self aware of just how much her mind tended to wander. She even remembered it as a child. She was always living in her own head. Daydreaming...she would fantasize about silly colorful animals coming to life; they would dance to her favorite little tune. God that tune...her precious music box-

  
She pinched her arm and twisted it, wincing at the stinging sensation. A punishment for letting herself get off track again. _ **"Food".**_

She continued scavenging the area.Her originally calm and steady pace turning shaky as she walked past that pile of TVs again. The pressure returning and filling her soul with dread.   
  
Not five minutes ago had she convinced herself that it was just her delusional state of mind, yet she was overcome with a sudden urge to flee again? At first it was jogging, now it was full on sprinting.

She stopped to catch her breath, ducking behind a dumpster in the process. She tried to ease the aching pain in her gut. What the hell was that about? What was wrong with her? This wasn’t gonna do. She was too paranoid to stay focused on her objective. She didn’t care if she was starving anymore.The malice this city radiated was far too clear now. _**She needed to get the hell out of here.**_ She shot up and bolted, completely ignoring the viewers she passed by. They were the least of her concerns. There was a presence in this city that was far more _threatening._

She was too preoccupied with finding an exit that she failed to notice that the viewers were now pursuing her. Only acknowledging the fact when one of those freaks let out an ear-piercing screech. She abruptly halted, digging her glossy Mary Janes on the concrete as a herd of them from ahead started to barrel towards her. _What? What happened? Had she done something that aggravated them?_ She turned and noted that the TVs were all shut off. _**How.**_ The viewers aggressively grabbed at Six. She screamed in terror. They were so much more terrifying up close. She dodged their aggressive snatching motions as she ran into one of the buildings and slammed the door shut. She locked it and wasted no time in starting to pile some of the shelves that the room had to offer against the wooden door.

 _Why was this happening?_ She could hear the viewers angry screeches as they started to ram into the door. Six backed away. _**No.**_ What was she going to do? She scanned the room desperately searching for some kind of exit. _**A door. A window. Anything.**_ She found nothing. The room only offered an old leather armchair and a television placed on a small circular table. Her head snapped back at the door. The wood was starting to fracture. She gasped and backpedalled into the corner. She collapsed and tightly hugged her knees to her chest. She had now started sobbing. _No no no. This was it. She was going to die._ She didn’t even hear how the screeches and bangs of the furious viewers instantly stilled over her own cries.   
..........

When she finally realized it, she peered her head up. A perplexed expression adoring her teary red eyes. White specks danced along her blurry vision. Although she hesitated; she eventually stood up and cautiously stalked towards the door for confirmation.

...

Nothing. Complete and utter silence. Now she was shaken. Was the lack of food making her lose her mind? 

  
The Tv behind her buzzed to life. Emitting nothing but static noises. It made her head throb more than it already had. She was suddenly overcome by a sudden urge to vomit; despite her stomach lacking any contents to do so.

What was this? Was this just her mind playing tricks on her again? Why was she so nauseous all of a sudden? 

No. Something was _DEFINITELY_ wrong. That presence that filled her with dread. That unmistakable hostility...now it was stronger than ever. She could even pinpoint its exact location. She didn’t even need to turn around to confirm it...

**"Found you~"**   
  


_********************************* _


	2. An Old Friend

******************************************************************  
  


_**"Found you~"**_

Six instantly stilled like a deer caught in headlights. Her body naturally freezing up. She heard a sinister chuckle resonate from behind her.

_**"What’s the matter dear? Aren’t you going to greet an old friend?"** _

She cautiously turned her head to see a man in his early twenties causally resting his hand on the television. He tapped it and the horrible static finally ceased. _What? How did he do that? Wait...where did he come from? The only entrance is-_ She turned to the now fractured oak door then back at him. She decided to postpone that thought in order to process his words... _Wait..."_ _Old friend?"_ Her amber eyes glittered as they met his. That horrible feeling of danger returning to her gut. That malicious aura that had frightened her to the point of her actually _**forgetting**_ of her aching hunger...it was resonating from him. _So he's the one who's been stalking her?_ She felt lightheaded, it was as though she would pass out at any given moment. She didn’t feel safe around this man. Although she tried her best not to show it. 

He readjusted his posture and casually tucked his hands into his coat pockets.

_**"I’m very sorry if I gave you a fright my dear."** _

_**"Don’t worry about them. They won’t bother you as long as I’m around".** _

  
A moment passed as they did nothing but exchange glances. He eyed her curiously. Even at first glance, she could tell this man was very observant. She internally reminded herself to stay cautious. She couldn’t let him know just how intimidated she was by his presence. 

  
_"W-who are you?"_

Six had to fight the urge to facepalm herself. _DON'T STUTTER IDIOT._ All he did was lightly chuckle in response. She hated showing fear. She didn’t even know the guy, but she could tell he emitted an intimidating presence. _They won’t bother her as long as he’s around? Was he the boss or something?_ She had so many questions. Questions she was too afraid to ask. But upon further inspecting the man...he evoked another memory within her.

Although remembering things from her past was difficult due to her mild amnesia, she could briefly recall it. She trembled as she hid under a table. She felt a force pull at her being as she was snatched away by a tall man in a fedora. _Was this him?_ She pondered the idea for a moment, then instantly disregarded it. This man was much younger, she could make out dark brown hair peeking from under his dark grey fedora. His attire matched that of a gentleman. He wore an open trench coat and white dress shirt and tie that were tucked under a black vest. He had a glossy belt accompanied by a pair of black polished derby shoes. She had to admit, he was very attractive.   
  
There was a certain charm to him...but his creepiness far exceeded it.  
 _ **  
"Oh, that question is pointless. I KNOW you remember who I am, Six."**_

The emphasis on that last part was venomous. Her blood turned to ice. _How did he-_

_**"You left me to rot."** _

His originally calm composure had completely dissipated. The atmosphere in the room became worse by a tenfold. She could tell that he was trying to restrain himself from lunging at her by his shaky stance. He snarled. His hostility now becoming clear as day. The air felt so thick she swore she could suffocate. 

Six's breath hitched as the realization hit her.

.....

_"M-Mono?"_

  
She took notice of the way his previously friendly grin morphed into a crazy manic one. **Now she knew with no uncertainty, she wasn’t safe.** She slowly started to backpedal towards the door. His watchful gaze never faltering as he eyed her with malicious intent. Once she felt that she put enough distance between the two of them, she turned and bolted. With brute force, she began to hurl the shelves that she previously propped against the door with great force. Clear desperation to _**get the hell out of here.**_ Just as she was about to reach for the lock, her arm was swiftly snatched. She screamed as she started to claw at it like a wild animal.

_  
"Let go!"_

_  
**"Let go? No my dear. You were the one to let go."** _

  
His grip tightened so hard that she was certain he might have fractured her wrist bone. She shrieked in pain as she started to violently kick at his abdomen. He growled as he angrily slammed her against the wall. He released her wrist and tightly clenched his hands around her neck. Her airway had completely cut off. She started wheezing as hot burning tears started to trickle down her cheeks. And just when her vision was starting to blank out, he released his grip and she collapsed to her knees. She began to greedily suck in as much air as her lungs would allow.

Mono straightened his posture as he fixed his tie in a formal manner. He cleared his throat as he began to speak.

_**"Perhaps I got a little too violent..."** _

He reached into his coat pocket and took out a black handkerchief. He knelt beside her and started to wipe her tear-drenched cheeks. She was shocked when she peered up and saw his expression turn soft and adoring. _Wasn't he planning on killing me just a second ago? What happened?_ The longing way he looked at her made her internally cringe. 

_"I-I t-hink I have to go..."_

His eyes locked with hers as a Cheshire Cat grin manifested on his face.

_**  
"...Go? But you just got here dear." You already want to leave? How rude."** _

_"Mono...Please. Just let me go."_

He placed an index finger on his chin as though mimicking someone in deep thought.

**_"Hmm... I don’t think I will."_ **

She felt shocked when she saw his smile turn playful and goofy. It felt so condescending. By the second, her fear began to be replaced by growing rage. _NO ONE_ talked down to her. She growled as she bared her sharp pearly fangs in an attempt to intimidate him. His eyes widened in shock.

...   
_**  
"My my...what have we here?..."**_

He extended an arm causing Six to flinch as he gripped her jaw firmly with one hand and pried her mouth open. He inspected each part of it with child-like curiosity. Once he was satisfied he released his hold. 

_**"Huh. Well that’s interesting. How did THAT happen? "** _

_"THAT happened because of that blasted tower."  
_ She snapped as anger overtook the rational part of her mind.

_"I still don’t fully understand how this happened myself. But that accursed structure placed this hex on me ever since I left."_

_"I’m always so hungry... I can’t make it stop...nothing I do ever gets rid of it."_

Mono's expression turned blank.

_  
**"You’re referring to the Signal Tower? So I’m not the only one, huh?"** _

Six's anger vanished as a perplexed expression manifested on her face. Silence filled the room until she finally gathered the courage to speak.

_"What do you mean by ‘you’re not the only one’?"_

He cringed as though remembering something disturbing. His bitter expression returning.

_  
**"I fell to the pit of the Signal Tower. If I stay in the real world for a prolonged period of time, I start to disappear. I am practically nonexistent, I’m bound to that Tower. It’s my prison."** _

_**...** _

_Disappear?_ _So he’ll eventually vanish back into the tower if he stays here for too long?_ Six started to concoct a plan. _I just have to stall him for long enough... When he finally disappears, I’ll get the hell out of here-_

_**"-You know...I get a little lonely. I’m trapped there...all by my lonesome. I could really use some company..."** _

Six didn’t like where he was going with the statement. She prayed to every deity in existence that he wasn’t implying what she thought he was implying...as if to confirm her suspicion, his face contorted into that terrifying smile. He stalked towards her like a predator would to its prey. Alarmed, Six backed away as her heart rate began to increase by a tenfold. In a speed she was unaware he possessed; he leapt forward and outstretched his arm to grab her...she knew for a _fact_ that she had dodged his grasp...but he had his hand tightly clutched around her wrist. With no effort he easily lifted her small frame into the air. _What? Did he just...teleport? She swore he turned to static for a brief second before yanking her arm..._  
  


Terror filled her being as he turned and strolled towards the television. It buzzed to life with the snap of his fingers. _He really did have powers. So he_ **was** _like her..._

She didn’t register what had happened... but she was now falling. Her eyes shot open to see that everything around her was enveloped in a bright blinding light. It made her eyes burn. Panic filled her to the brim as she braced for the impact of hard solid ground. But to her surprise, she instead lightly plopped onto the dark wooden floorboards of a small room. She stood up and took in her surroundings. The wallpaper of the room was yellow... _her favorite color..._ with a cute flower pattern. Six thought It looked pretty, even though some of the edges of it were peeled off. The wall itself had various framed portraits scattered around its surface. To her right she spotted a twin bed with a wooden frame that was packed with colorful stuffed animals, above it, there was a cuckoo clock. Near the bed stood a bookshelf jammed with various books. The bed was facing a vintage oak closet with beautiful patterns carved into its surface. And finally, there stood a buzzing television on a table directly in front of her. _Wait...did she come from the television?_ Her eyes widened as her question had finally been answered. _So that’s where you came from huh you sly bastard..._

She heard tapping resonate from her left, she turned to see Mono casually leaning against a door. He made a gesturing motion with his hand.

_**"Welcome to the Signal Tower, my dear."** _

******************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *************************  
> Hello ^.^  
> Just wanted to let you guys know that I currently do not have an upload schedule. I have school work and I mainly write these as a side hobby.  
> About the fanfic itself: I am planning on HOPEFULLY making these chapters longer, which means posting them will take a little more time. I also have A LOT of big ideas for the story. I just don’t know how I’ll execute them yet. I chose not to put some of the characters I might bring into this world in the tags because I felt like that would ruin the experience. So I’ll keep that secret...hehe  
> *************************


	3. Yellow Chamber

******************************************************************

Ever since Mono had brought Six to the Signal Tower, she had despised it with every fiber of her being. At first, she had tried to reason with him. She asked him to set her free a number of times, but to no avail. The only thing she received from her desperate pleading was that smug-ass grin that she had now grown accustomed to. It soon became apparent that he found her hopelessness and frustration very amusing... _that jackass._ How long has she even been stuck here? The realization dawned on her not long after her "imprisonment". She discerned that time in the Signal Tower was twisted and warped, as evidenced by the cuckoo clock hanging over her bed; it appeared to have been crafted out of Black Forest wood with an eye symbol carved onto its surface. The hands of the clock would often sway back and forth or remain motionless altogether. It reminded her of more of a compass than a clock if anything. Quite frankly, she was pretty disappointed she hadn’t gotten to see the wooden bird hiding inside because of the time complication. She was very tempted to just break the damn thing open to see it...the things boredom can do to you. Although if she had to estimate, her closest guess would’ve been around four to five days...but she just couldn’t tell for sure.

Fortunately, her time spent in her room would more often than not be in complete solitary. Apparently, Mono had some "work" he had to attend to. He never specified the details, but Six didn’t care enough to pry. The only thing she cared about was finding a way out of this accursed place, _and fast._

In the times she _DID have to_ inevitably spend with him; she’d immediately tense up and try her best to avoid any direct eye contact. He, on the other hand; watched her with a blood-curdling intensity. His gaze was _always_ unfaltering. It caused her to feel extremely uneasy around him, though he assured that harming her was never his intention. Who could blame her for being frightened? He presented himself as such a friendly formal bloke, but his aura emitted nothing but venom. Something just felt so **_unnerving_** about the adoring and almost _**obsessive**_ way he’d look at her. She didn’t understand. Why would he wish to persuade her into thinking he wasn’t planning on harming her? She betrayed him. Did he really forgive her that easily? Or...maybe he just wanted her to -

Six snapped out of her thoughts and rapidly shook her head. **_Who cares what that jerk’s intentions are? That bastard could rot in this hellhole for all she cared. The only thing she should be focusing on is finding a way out of here._**

She wasn’t sure **_how_** she was going to find a way out of this twisted tower. She wasn’t even sure if it was possible. And if it was...would she even get far? She _had_ managed to break out of the Signal Tower once... _ ~~back when she dropped him...~~_

But there was one key difference between back **_then_** and right **_now._**

 **_  
_** **_He became_** ** _part of the Signal Tower._ **

Mono now owned and reined over Pale City. He was its governor. He controls everything and everyone who resides in it. If she _SOMEHOW_ managed to escape...he’d either hunt her down himself, ** _(which wouldn’t be too difficult taken the fact that Pale City was littered with thousands of televisions)_** _OR_ those faceless fiends would chase after her and drag her back to him. And she had a feeling that trying to escape would _REALLY_ piss him off. And the last thing she needed was to have to deal with a livid Mono. She shivered as the thought of him tightly clutching his hands around her throat invaded her mind... _yeah...she should definitely try to avoid that from ever happening again..._

At some point she even considered kissing up to him so he’d let her go by his own will. But Six wasn’t the type of person to swallow her pride. When she wanted to get something done, she’d get it done herself. Not only that, but the smarter and more rational part of her mind told her that he wouldn’t free her either way. 

_  
_She was starting to grow tired of this little yellow chamber. And although she _DESPISED_ Mono...she had to admit; she had practically nothing to do during his absence. She tried to preoccupy herself by reading one of the books from the shelves. To her surprise there was a wide variety, from children's picture books to full blown horror novels. But speaking honestly...reading had never been her forte. She couldn’t even read properly to begin with...(guess that’s what happens when you neglect studying for years on end).

And by now, she had already inspected ever inch of her room, the television naturally being the first thing that interested her. She had tried to make the damn thing work... but to her dismay, her efforts were futile. That’s when she concluded that Mono possessed the ability to control the "portals". Which would make a lot more sense since she knew for a _fact_ that he wasn’t dense enough to leave an open exit in her room unsupervised. He was quite frankly, the exact contrast. As much as she hated to admit it; he clearly had the superior intellect. During their first encounter, he easily managed to mask his emotions which made him very hard to read. He effortlessly hid his true intentions and managed to put on a friendly persona, only showing his true colors after he revealed his real identity. He was also very observant, that’s still something that stuck with him even after childhood; which was worrisome in case she’d ever be put in a situation where she'd have to deceive him. _That bastard was putting so much goddamn pressure on her..._

Six sighed under the comfort of the cozy fluff blanket, the feeling of warmth easing her stress. The texture reminded her of a soft puffy cloud...or perhaps sweet cotton candy. Her mouth unintentionally started to salivate at the thought. She snapped out of her food-deprived trance and hastily wiped her lips.

Mono had tried to convince her to take some of the food he provided on several occasions... but she turned him down every time. Not only due to the fact that she swore she wouldn’t take anything from him, but also because "regular food" just didn’t live up to her standards nowadays. She fed off of life aura.

The reminder of her hunger for power made a growl tear through her body. She winced at the horrible sensation. She was growing so weak.

**_Hungry. Hungry. Food. Food..._ **

The voice continued to torment her mind. Initially, it would instantly quiet down after the consumption of life essence. But the fact that Six hadn’t eaten for such a prolonged period of time meant that she now heard it very frequently. The first time she actually acknowledged it, it was pretty easy to ignore and even forget about. But right now in her current state...it had grown so loud that it actually felt **_real._** She felt as though the voice in her head had now become a separate entity altogether.She'd even have to look around to double check if anyone was in the room with her in order to ease her growing paranoia. Mono knew of her hunger, but Six has yet to speak of the voice. She wasn’t sure if doing so was a wise decision. But she felt as though revealing its presence to Mono would anger it. She _knew_ this way of thinking wasn’t normal. Six was self-aware that she had always been a little unhinged and sadistic, but this...this was absolute **_madness._** Why was she so afraid of something that didn’t _**exist?**_ It was all just in her head ** _...right?_** She didn’t know why... but she felt like something terrible laid ahead of her. She tried to shake off the dread and unease growing in her gut and instead focus on the task at hand.

*******

After a few moments of laying under the blanket with her arms around her abdomen, she finally decided to peek her head from under the covers. A plethora of colorful stuffed animals filled her view. She was pretty pissed that Mono gave her a kids' room...but she’d be lying if she’d say that the cute stuffed critters didn’t make her feel safe. She felt a strange sort of child-like innocence brought back to her. The feeling that she had long forgotten of. She missed it. She bunched them up into a pile and tightly embraced them. She nuzzled into the soft toys, they smelt like cinnamon and mint...a strange blend. Cuddling with them helped ease her stress...just a little.

_  
**  
"Do you like the toys?"** _

  
  
Six flinched as her head snapped up to see Mono standing near the bed watching her curiously. She brought her knees to her chest and averted her eyes, clutching her stuffed friends harder to calm her growing anxiety.

He chuckled playfully as he shifted.

_**"How did you sleep, my dear?"** _

"..."

Instead of responding, she buried the lower portion of her face into the clump of toys. Her eyes were glued to the edge of the bed, her refusal to look at him becoming apparent. She tried her best to ignore him. _Just pretend he didn’t exist._ After a minute or two of silence, he started to tap his fingers on his hip not bothering to hide his impatience. He sighed in annoyance.

**_"How long are you planning on keeping this up? You do realize you’re going to have to speak to me at some point, right? This is your home now, and I’m the only company you’ve got."_ **

_  
Screw you, she_ thought bitterly as she continued to stare at the wooden bed frame.   
  
.....

**_"...You know...you could be really happy here. The Signal Tower has the power to grant any of your greatest wishes and desires. That is its specialty after all..."_**

His observant eyes did not miss the slight shift in in her position. She looked very hesitant. Now he knew he caught her interest. He internally grinned. _**Gotcha.**_ He sighed in an overly-dramatic fashion as he turned away.

_**"Well...it appears you do not want my company. I suppose I should-"** _

_"-If the Signal Tower has the ability to grant any of my greatest wishes and desires, can’t I just wish my hunger away?”_

  
  
His grin stretched in a smug satisfaction. He felt a small victory for finally cracking her. His head slightly shifted to the side and with his back still facing her, he spoke. 

**  
  
"Your case isn’t that simple, my dear. This Tower IS the cause of your hunger. You simply cannot wish it away."**

  
He turned around to face her.

He made an effort to make his explanation as vague as possible. His lips curved upwards as she appeared to be contemplating on asking more questions. But much to his disappointment, she decided to keep her mouth sealed shut. _Oh well._

**_"Don't wanna talk anymore? All right. Let’s try this then..."_ **

He snapped his fingers as a vintage plate with various flavors of tart popped out of thin air and started levitating near the bed. Six's head perked up.

**_"I know you’ve insisted on not taking anything from me. But you are in dire need of some nourishment, my dear. You are not looking too well. "_**

...

She _knew_ that.She turned away as drool threatened to slip down her lips. She hoped to god he didn’t see her blushing. She bit the inside of her cheek. She rejected the idea of taking anything from his hands.

Mono only watched.   
......

**_"Well, it appears that you are still as stubborn as ever. That’s fine. I’ll be patient. I’ll just leave these here in case you find your appetite."_ **

The plate stopped levitating as it was set atop of the bookshelf. He gave her a wink as he turned and became distorted. And with that, he vanished. Leaving glitch-like particles behind in his trail.

She sat with her arms crossed for a few moments. Her eyes snaked over to the plate. _She knew that a couple of tarts wouldn’t be enough to satisfy her...but maybe it could at LEAST ease her_ pain and discomfort... ~~ ** _or silence that terrible voice._**~~ She hugged her stomach tightly and huffed as she turned away in a child-like manner. _No. I_ _don’t need it. I’m not taking ANYTHING from HIM._ She remained motionless for a minute...then two...then three, until her her stomach growled once more and she heard the voice speak. It’s tone quiet but commanding. _ **  
**_

_**Eat it fool.** _

Six's eyes shot open as she looked it over for a second time. She hastily snatched it, placing it onto her lap. She stuffed the sweets into her mouth in a very un-lady like fashion. In less than a minute, she had completely cleared the plate. She placed it atop of the bookshelf and huffed a breath of air as she sunk into the comfort of the soft inviting mattress; that horrible voice growing more silent and muffled as exhaustion overtook her and she fell into a deep sleep.

 _ ************************************************************  
**_ Mono had to keep the Signal Tower alive. Not doing so would cause him to perish along with it. He was _part_ of it now. It was as significant as his own blood and soul. He had to carry out the signal. Continue to taint this world. The tower didn’t just transmit signals to Pale City, the signals had a range far beyond the seas. The tower transmitted signals **everywhere.** He was aware that what he was doing was horrible and inhumane...but speaking truthfully... he didn’t care. He stopped caring about a lot of things a long time ago. Well... except for some. 

He was currently lounging in his "broadcast room". The static light from the countless number of televisions that surrounded him bounced onto the otherwise dull grey walls. _~~One would be fooled to mistake them as "ordinary" but he knew what hid beneath them.~~_ There he sat at its center. Uninterested and bored, he continued to taint the already corrupted world on the outside. Satisfying the needs of those faceless bastards until they’d get sucked into the televisions to provide The Signal Tower with more souls for its Flesh Walls.

He'd occasionally bring a cigarette to his lips to take a puff. He blew perfect smoke rings and they faded into the air. He tried to forget about his burning hatred for this tower.

 _God, this place was boring. But hey, things will change...he had Six now. She’s here with him, where she belongs._ A crazed grin starts to stretch across his face.

_**And he’ll never let her leave him again...** _

_************************************************************** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello C-:  
> So I’m gonna try to work more on this fic cause I currently have break from school.  
> I kinda felt as though the story was moving a little too fast...so I decided to slow the pace a little so the story won’t seem "rushed" (I’ll try to have at least 2000 words per chapter...no promises though).  
> I also thought of making a schedule to upload chapters weekly, but after some consideration I realized that it just wouldn’t work. Forcing myself to write these would definitely take all the fun out of it.  
> I hope you understand. :-(  
> (Also I changed my name...lol)
> 
> Comments always welcome <3


End file.
